plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Threepeater (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Threepeater. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = Attacks here and next door. |flavor text = "My favorite number is 5."}} Threepeater is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has no traits, and its ability allows it to attack the lane it is on and the lanes adjacent to it per attack, similar to the [[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] trait. However, unlike Splash Damage, Threepeater's adjacent shots do damage the zombie hero. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Attacks here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "My favorite number is 5." Strategies With Unlike other plants with Splash Damage, Threepeater actually hits your opponent in all 3 lanes. This basically multiplies Threepeater's strength by 3, as well as any further strength boosts. For example, if Threepeater is behind , Threepeater does 9 damage to your opponent rather than just 3. This makes Green Shadow and Nightcap the heroes that synergize best with Threepeater, as they are the only heroes with strength-boosting cards. Against zombie fighters, Threepeater's ability works just like the Splash Damage '''trait, but since it attacks with the same strength on each lane, it is basically a stronger version of '''Splash Damage. Against When you are facing this plant, you can take advantage of its low strength and immediately destroy it Rolling Stone. If this plant gets out of hand, either bounce it with Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer, or destroy it with tricks like Rocket Science. Do not let Threepeater's strength go over 7 while all 3 lanes are undefended, as it does a total of 21 damage, which is more than enough to defeat you in one attack. Gallery Threepeater_stats.png|Threepeater's statistics HD Threepeater (PvZH).png|HD Threepeater Threepeatercard.png|Card Threepeaterattack.png|Threepeater attacking FootballAttack.png|Threepeater being attacked by an 38Threepeater.png|A 3/8 Threepeater shrunken by Shrink Ray ThreeDead.png|Destroyed Threepeater PvZH_ThreepeaterTutorialPack.png|Threepeater Pack in the tutorial ThreepeaterPack2.png|Threepeater on a Basic Pack 6Strength9HealthThreepeater.jpg|A 6 /9 Threepeater 89peater.jpg|A 8 /9 Threepeater behind a IMG_6309.PNG|A glitched gray Threepeater Old Threepeater Heroes description.PNG|Threepeater's statistics Player_got_the_Threepeater.jpeg|The player receiving Threepeater after completing a level TPIntroduct.PNG|The tutorial introducing the player to the Threepeater Choice_between_Threepeater_and_Cell_Phone_Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Threepeater and Cell Phone Zombie as a prize for completing a level Basicadvert.png|Threepeater in an advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Threepeater on the old Basic Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to its Suburban Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies, as the last sentence says that the Threepeater's favorite number is five. **Its cost and health also allude to this. *This, , Sting Bean and Pea-Nut are the only pea plants that are not members of the class. *This is the only plant that attacks in three lanes that does not have the [[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] trait. Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Splash Damage plants